


Detention

by KuranDuran



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuranDuran/pseuds/KuranDuran
Summary: Sasuke gets in detention with Naruto, all because of a plan he had and what is that? Have fun with the blond of course.SasuNaru/PWP





	Detention

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warming: Lemon, PWP, Unbeta'd and OOC

Summary: Sasuke gets in detention with Naruto, all because of a plan he had and what is that? Have fun with the blond of course.

 

"I hate you so much right now Sasuke," Naruto spoke from the other side of the room he sat down on a desk correcting test, while on the other side Sasuke held erasers in his hand erasing the board. Naruto was melancholic, this whole year of trying to get in no trouble and just being the 'perfect' student went all to the trash. Sasuke on the other had had it all planned, he missed somewhat getting in trouble with Naruto. Since both of them have been dating Sasuke changed quite a lot, he wasn't that stoic boy from before. Oh no this one is more perverted.

Naruto held a tight grip on the pencil, if it was up to him he would just crack that pencil in half.

"All I did was punch Sasuke in the face, was the big problem I do it all the time, but no Kakashi-sensei had to come in the classroom when my fist was right on his face." Naruto ranted to himself, Sasuke turned his head to capture a quick gaze at the blonde.

Sasuke settle the eraser back, and made his way over to the blonde, who was still ranting and arguing to himself. Sasuke stood behind him his hand resting on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto ignored him and just continued to work.

"You know Dobe I find this exciting" Sasuke leaned down lower, his ear beside the angry blonde ear.

"Ohh, just how is this exciting to you Teme?" Naruto spoke with the same anger he was feeling.

Sasuke chuckled before answering. "Because I always wanted to be in school and do it with you" Sasuke said, every word made Naruto's cheeks redden.

"Really? To bad that's not going to happen here" Naruto snorted, feeling warm breath touching his neck, stunning to younger boy.

"Hn, well Naruto I really don't care what you think because I want it to happen" Sasuke said slowly every word. Naruto stopped working suddenly his hand stopped on their own, and his mind started to work. Did Sasuke kissed me in front of the class just to get both of us in detention? Naruto wonder ditheringly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered in a teasing voice, sucking on that tan skin, Naruto's pulse rising radically.

"Nngg…Sasuke di-did you kiss me in front of the class so-" Sasuke cut the blonde by placing butterfly kisses on his neck. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Sasuke planned the whole thing. There was no mistake that Sasuke had this planned from the beginning.

"Just shut up and let me do this" Sasuke decisively said more to himself than to Naruto. Naruto breath fasten in a fast pace. Nevertheless Naruto was positive that someone could walk up any minute, even though is after school some teachers still roamed in the hallways.

"Sasu-Sasuke please" Naruto begged, but a low laughter was his simple reply. Groaning silently Naruto closed his eyes, what wrong with going with what Sasuke wanted? As Naruto was lost deep in thought, Sasuke was slowly unbuttoning his school shirt. Pale hand roaming over Naruto's tan chest. Naruto gasped his eyes widening in shock, Sasuke ran his fingers in circular motion around the nipple. Holding it between his fingers and swirling it, slowly turning hard at its touch to Sasuke's pleasure.

"Heh, see Naruto there's no point in hiding it," Sasuke laugh heartwarmingly, this only infuriated Naruto more. Sasuke was being a jerk to him.

Naruto throat closed up on him, as Sasuke trailed his hand lower and reached to the hem of the blonde's pants.

"Why don't we get a little messy?" Sasuke suggested, Naruto only blush and lower his head. His blue color eyes watching every move that Sasuke made with his hand. Naruto had no idea really. What could he possibly do at this moment; his body seemed to be reacting at Sasuke's touches. Naruto's body was getting hot, and the fact that Sasuke's warm breath was touching his neck sending bolts of lightning all over his body.

"W-wait Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in panic, hearing the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Sasuke ignored it and attached his lips again to the blonde's neck, sucking and nipping at that nerve that showed on Naruto's neck.

Naruto was barely hard. Sasuke wrapped his hand around the blonde's shaft, running his hand up and down. Hearing Naruto muffle his moans and screams, by biting his lip. Sasuke continue to suck at Naruto's neck and circling his finger over the slit. Wickedly Sasuke pulled it, Naruto's eyes shooting wide open raven's movements.

"Ahh...Haa!" A low moan broke past Naruto's lips. Sasuke stoked faster, a smirk forming in his lips. Naruto breathing was getting agitated and difficult to find. Naruto felt his eyes getting watery, though it was wrong doing this in school, he couldn't denied that the pleasure felt extremely good.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, looking down at Sasuke's majestic hand that kept stroking him in a fast pace. Naruto swore to himself, Sasuke with his free hand grabbed his chin and forced Naruto to turn his head to face him.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered, directing his coal eyes to Naruto's lips. Naruto too stare at the raven lips, Naruto had to accept he did feel bad for hitting Sasuke square in the face, but it was just a reflex. Sasuke knew to well that Naruto hated when Sasuke kissed him in front of other people, which was nothing new.

"Kiss me" Naruto said as Sasuke moved his face closer to the blonde's face. As soon as Sasuke lips came in contact with Naruto's, Sasuke wanted to melt. Sasuke missed this feeling it was a long time, before Sasuke could feel Naruto's lips against his again. That's why Sasuke kissed Naruto in front of the whole class. He had no idea what had happened to Naruto that one day to the next he told Sasuke not to kiss him.

Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lower lips, asking for entrance which was granted rapidly. Naruto was at the verge of loosing his senses. Sasuke thrust his tongue inside Naruto's cavern, wrapping his tongue along with the blonde's. Sasuke pulled at the blonde's tongue coaxing Naruto to participate as well. Creating friction with his tongue and hand sending Naruto closer to the edge.

Unknowingly Naruto was thrusting himself up to the Uchiha's fist. Soon the kiss became desperate as tongue and teeth clenched with one another. Naruto was in pure bliss and so was Sasuke. Pre-cum started to ooze on the top as Sasuke smeared it along side the blonde's cock coating it with his own cum.

"Mmhh!" Naruto moaned loudly in the kiss, he could feel himself getting closer to release. But there was a thing stopping him and that was Sasuke's finger on the slit. The raven pressed his finger tight against the tip and hand wrapped tightly around the length.

Sasuke pulled back, still their saliva connected them. Sasuke leaned forward and lick it away. Naruto panting and cheeks flushed red started at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke" Naruto raised his hand, touching the pale's boy cheek. "Just get this over with" Sasuke couldn't be happier now. But if Naruto thought that Sasuke was just going to be satisfied with jerking him off, he was wrong. Sasuke wants more than just that. Susuke slow down his movements that warm feeling of Naruto's hand tenderly caressing his cheek only drive the Uchiha crazier for him.

Naruto furrowed an eyebrow, why was Sasuke quiet all of the sudden? A hasty smirk plaster on the ebony haired boy. The Uchiha's eyes flash red rapidly then back to black. Naruto didn't know why but he felt this cock twitch in excitement. Those eyes felt like they were penetrating his soul. Soon Sasuke started to stoke again, but unmoving his finger from the slit. Making it impossible for Naruto to cum.

"Hah...Mmhh! c-can you j-just hurry up al-already!" Naruto spat furiously at the Uchiha, who only sneer evilly at the blonde. Shaking his head in response Sasuke answer "I want to take thing in my own pace, I don't really care if someone walks up any minute now. I want to savor this moment"

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. Sasuke continuously rub the slit harder, taking Naruto over the edge and soon the pressure was starting to build up. Without knowing it Sasuke got on his knees and stuck his tongue out, savoring the pre-cum that lingered on the sides coating the blonde's penis. Sasuke scrapped his tongue alongside the harden member, licking and sucking the nerves that showed there.

Soon, trialing up and giving the tip a hard suck. Rotating his tongue over the slit and teasing it. Naruto threw his head back at this motion, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Gasping and moaning all Naruto could do at that moment, grasping a severe strong grip on the raven's hair, Naruto wanted to only thrust himself forward and more to the Uchiha's mouth.

"S-Sasu…" Incoherent words came out of his mouth, unable to form words. Sasuke stoked the lowed half while he sucked and played with the tip. With his other hand Sasuke fondle with the blonde's balls squeezing them together. Naruto brought his hand to his face and bit into his fist as a sudden gasp broke free past his lips. Naruto felt his groin touching the back Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke gaze his eyes up to the blonde, who was shaking. Sasuke moved his hand away form the blonde balls and traced a line with his fingers up to Naruto's chest. Molesting the perky nipple gaining Naruto's attention. Both of their eyes meet and Naruto blush at this. Naruto squint his eyes, pushing the raven's head forward. Thrusting more of himself to the raven.

"F-fuck! Sasuke!" ragged moans and gasps escape his lips. With one final bob from the blonde came in Sasuke's mouth with a shudder Naruto released his load on the raven's mouth. Sasuke pulled away with a satisfy look on his face. Sasuke wipe some of the cum that had splatter on his cheek and licked it off his hand. He could tell Naruto was watching that's why he did that.

Naruto stomach rose and drop drastically. "W-why d-do you torture m-me so-so much?" Naruto gasped out, Sasuke stood up cupping the blonde's cheek leaning down placing a sweet kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Because you're mine and I get to do whatever I want to you," Sasuke laughed at the blonde's pout. Sasuke pushed all the paper that was on the desk to the floor and moved his hand between the blonde's underarms and settle the blonde on the desk, earning a squeak.

"Sasuke no we are no going to do it here!" Susuke smirked, settling between the blonde's legs.

"And who says that we are not? Huh? And ready and you seem ready for the real thing" Sasuke pointed out. He was right Naruto was ready for this, but what scared and petrified him was if Kakashi-sensei walked in here and saw them in this compromising position. Then what would be their excuse?

Sasuke had taken off the blonde's pants throwing them randomly to the floor. Sasuke moved his hand in front of the blonde face, who gave him a questionable look. Sasuke ran his finger in between the blonde's lips as Naruto parted his mouth. Coating the raven's finger with his saliva. Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating on the fingers that were in his mouth and nothing else. Sasuke on the other hand, licked the blonde's naval, sending Goosebumps to the blonde.

"Enough," Sasuke spoke removing his fingers from the blonde's mouth and moving his hand in between the blonde's ass cheeks. Wasting no time in circling his finger against the blonde's entrance.

"Ahh!...Sasuke!" Naruto moaned latching his arms around the raven's neck pushing Sasuke forward. His face on the crock of the raven's neck inhaling his scent.

Sasuke shoved his first finger in, later the second and third as he searched, look and stretched the blonde's tight passage. An unexpected gasp was Sasuke remark that he found the blonde's prostate. Sasuke removed his fingers. Seeing that Naruto wasn't loosening his grip on his neck Sasuke sat down and placed Naruto on his lap. Sasuke told Naruto to let his hips high in the air, so that he could unzip his own zipper and free his member from the pants.

~Outside the classroom~

"What are those screams coming from the classroom?" Kakashi wonder walking down the hallway, scratching his cheek in question. Clearly screams could be heard down the hallway. Kakashi walked faster and faster, he was positive that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting or at least something of those likes. Although he wanted to make sure that both of Naruto and Sasuke were on task while being in detention. Once reaching the door Kakashi was ready to open it but a sudden call of his name startle him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A pink haired girl screech down the hallway, running toward the teacher. Kakashi turned to face his student that now stood in front of him.

"What is it Sakura?" He questions the young girl. Sakura smiled before answering.

"Iruka-sensei is looking for you," she pointed down the hallway. Kakashi hesitated a moment before nodding and following behind the white haired teacher. She sighed in relief, placing her hand on her chest Sakura whispered "Phew that was a close one," Sakura knew about Sasuke's plan. That's why her job was to make sure that Kakashi wouldn't come in the classroom.

~Back to Naruto and Sasuke~

Naruto sucked air in though his nose, Naruto was now adjusting to Sasuke size.

"Sasuke d-did you hear that?" Naruto asked still his arms tight around the raven's neck.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care, this is more important." As a response Naruto clenched suddenly around the raven. Who hissed and thrust up some more, making the blonde's eyes tear up.

"D-don't do that!"

"You're just so fucking hot, how I could I not do that?" with out concern for the blonde Sasuke lifted Naruto up by his hips, until on the tip was inside the blonde and then thrust the blonde back down with much force. Sasuke rhythmically kept repeating his movements. Tears weld on the corner of the blonde's eyes. The force that Sasuke was putting into those thrust only made Naruto wanted to cry out in pain.

Naruto's passage started to loosen up, letting Sasuke reach deeper inside of him. It brushed Naruto's prostate instantly Naruto bit his lip.

Sasuke grunted, Naruto was feeling weird his body was getting hotter than before and his mind worked by itself. Unknowingly Naruto had pushed Sasuke down on his back. Hissing at the contact at the cold surface.

"Naruto?" Sasuke question, Naruto didn't answer instead he rose his hips letting them fall down on the raven's cock. Naruto had his hands on the raven's pale chest putting pressure on him.

"Hah! Sasuke!" Naruto moan throaty, a lump forming on his throat.

"F-fuck Naruto!" Sasuke cursed. Naruto rode up and down Sasuke marvelous cock reaching deeper inside. Sasuke hit his prostate dead on, Naruto's eyes flashed white as he saw stars at this deviously delicious feeling Sasuke helped Naruto wrapping a hand around Naruto neglected member and started to stoke him again. Sasuke plunge up meeting with his partners thrust. Feeling excusably good, Naruto was getting close Naruto bend down crashing his lips fully with the raven.

Sasuke harshly nibble on Naruto's bottom lip and stuck his tongue in and out inside the blonde's hot cavern. This was feeling amazing both their tongue clashed together and a battle for dominance started.

Naruto retrieve back, licking his lips. "Ahh! Mmhh!" Sasuke went faster, both his stokes and thrust turned inhumanly possible. Sasuke knew Naruto was close by the way Naruto's cock twitched in his hand and generous amount of cum he was leaking. He too was close that sight of Naruto riding him and feeling him pretty much everywhere was not helping. He wanted to last longer and fuck Naruto more senseless. But it was impossible. Naruto was tightly clenched around him again, as Naruto prostate was getting abused and abused over time.

"Sasuke! Go-go faster!" Naruto pleaded, Sasuke corresponded. After a few more minutes both of them came. Naruto rest his head on the Uchiha's chest hearing his heart trumpeting on his chest.

Sasuke moved a few stands of hair of Naruto's face. Naruto snuggled closely at the raven, forgetting were they were right now.

"I-I can't believe we-we had sex in school" Naruto said tiredly, pushing himself up a little to get a good look at the ravens face. Sasuke smiled.

"He-hey w-why are you smiling?"

Sasuke shrugged "That was part of the plan" Naruto gave him a questionable look.

"What?"

"I said that was part of the plan" Sasuke smirked before continuing "I kissed you in front of the class so I could get detention with you, and knowing full well that you hate it when I do that I knew that you would punch me and look at the situation were in right now," Naruto blushed and punched Sasuke on the chest.

"I hate you!" Naruto yelled continually punching at Sasuke's chest.

"I know you liked it" Naruto stopped hitting the raven and drop his head. Scratching the back of his head bashfully. "I did"

"See then why are you so angry about?" Sasuke heart warmly said, kissing Naruto tenderly on the lips.

"Is-is-umm is nothing," Naruto preparing to get off the raven, suddenly Sasuke push him back down.

"What?" Naruto asked desperately scanning the room with his eyes.

"Someone is coming" Sasuke reply.

"Then lets get dress"

"No" Sasuke said darkly. "Were going to stay like this so we can get more detention"

"N-No w-what are talking about? Come on Sasuke enough kidding around, let me go!" Naruto struggled on the raven grip but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sorry for the ending TT^TT and for the Lemon too. I've never written anything like this before so I'm sorry.


End file.
